Une mission à Ishbal
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Au cours d'une mission mouvementée à Ishbal, Riza se retrouve avec la garde d'un bébé. Hasard de la vie ou coup du destin, cette mission ne la laissera définitivement pas indemne.
1. Chapitre 1 : Ishbal

**Titre : Une mission à Ishbal**

**Genre : Drame/Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Riza, Roy, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery...**

**Résumé : Au cours d'une mission mouvementée à Ishbal, Riza se retrouve avec la garde d'un bébé. Hasard de la vie ou coup du destin, cette mission ne la laissera définitivement pas indemne. **

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Hello ! Voici une nouvelle histoire (avec un peu de retard, désolée). Elle fera 5 chapitres et la fin est déjà écrite bien sûr. Comme toujours, je publierai un chapitre par semaine. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Ishbal**

* * *

Ishbal. La ville était pleine de souvenirs. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, plus rien n'était comme avant. Des maisons branlantes remplaçaient les ruines et les enfants couraient dans les rues.

Assise à l'arrière du véhicule, Riza observait l'ancien champ de bataille. La vie reprenait son cours. Il y avait des rires, des sourires, des marchands sur les bords de route. Avec le soleil, l'impression était renforcée.

Depuis la signature des traités, les Ishbals revenaient des quatre coins du pays. Ils s'alliaient pour reconstruire leurs maisons, faire renaître leur culture et survivre.

La voiture ralentit devant une imposante maison en terre cuite dorée. C'était le QG d'Ishbal. Miles et le nouveau dénommé Ishbal les attendaient sur le perron. Si le deuxième avait un air grognon, le premier les accueillit avec un léger sourire.

« Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, Général Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye.

\- Nous de même, Commandant Miles, Ishbal. »

Ishbal opina, les bras croisés.

« J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage », ajouta Miles.

Mustang haussa les épaules et ils entrèrent. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas là pour des formalités.

« Ils se nomment eux-mêmes Les combattants de la Justice, commença Miles en les menant vers la salle de réunion du QG, et leur but est simple : tuer tous les Ishbals. D'après notre enquête, leur point commun est que certain membres de leur famille ont été tués par des Ishbals. Ils sont animés par la colère et la vengeance. »

Ishbal tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, toujours statique près de la porte. Riza comprit alors le drôle d'air qu'il avait depuis leur arrivée. Nul doute qu'il se comparait à ces tueurs. Pourtant, il n'avait visé que les alchimistes d'état. Elle se concentra sur les explications de Miles.

« ... nous ne sommes pas assez pour leur tenir tête. Le temps qu'on arrive, ils sont déjà partis et ils esquivent nos patrouilles. En soi, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. »

Elle observa les différents documents sur la table tandis que le Commandant faisait un petit historique des attaques.

Depuis un mois à présent, le groupe sévissait de manière régulière, au moins une fois par semaine. Ils ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle et chaque attentat se soldait par une bonne vingtaine de morts et de nombreux blessés. Ils manipulaient des explosifs et utilisaient des armes à feu de petits calibres. La plus grosse question aujourd'hui concernait leur planque. Dans une ville comme Ishbal, où pouvaient-ils donc se cacher ? Ils devaient être reconnaissables à leur peau plus blanche et à la couleur de leurs yeux. Le Commandant Miles et Ishbal menaient l'enquête et avaient contrecarré quelques une de leur attaque, mais ils arrivaient souvent trop tard. Les Combattants de la Justice, comme ils s'appelaient, intervenaient vite et tâchaient de faire le plus de victimes possible. Hommes, femmes, enfants ou militaires, ils n'épargnaient personne.

La réunion dura une heure et Miles leur montra ensuite leur chambre. Ils devraient la partager ensemble, ce dont ils avaient l'habitude. Le Commandant proposa à Riza de dormir avec les femmes de son unité, mais le Lieutenant fut catégorique, elle resterait avec son supérieur. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire à l'attention de Miles.

Ils s'installèrent et Ishbal les emmena visiter le quartier autour du QG. C'était un des plus prospères de la ville. La pauvreté pourtant était visible partout, mais malgré cela, les gens paraissaient heureux. Ils furent dévisagés à de nombreuses reprises, mais aucune personne ne leur sembla hostile. Riza resta sur ses gardes et fila le Général comme son ombre. Les Combattants de la Justice devaient avoir eu vent de leur arrivée et ils préparaient certainement leur prochaine attaque.

Quand ils revinrent au QG, la nuit tombait peu à peu. Un groupe d'enfants attendait devant la porte.

« Ishbal ! » s'écria l'un d'eux.

Ils s'élancèrent vers le colosse et l'entourèrent.

« On veut encore des histoires ! s'exclama une petite fille haute comme trois pommes.

\- Allez vous installer sous l'auvent, j'arrive », fit l'homme d'un ton plus doux.

Personne ne lui fit de remarques et alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison, ils le virent s'asseoir au milieu des enfants sous le soleil couchant.

La soirée fut joyeuse. L'unité en faction à Ishbal était heureuse d'accueillir des renforts et surtout l'équipe du Général Mustang. Le Führer Grumman les avait envoyés dans ce but. Il voulait prouver à tous que cette sombre affaire était une priorité de l'armée en la confiant au Général Mustang.

En réalité, Mustang avait beaucoup insisté pour se déplacer en personne. Il avait passé les derniers mois à essayer de restaurer la situations des Ishbals et savoir qu'un groupe ruinait ses efforts aussi facilement le faisait enrager. Il prenait cette mission très au sérieux et planchait encore sur le dossier du Commandant Miles à minuit passé.

« Général, interpella Riza. Vous devriez vous coucher. Une longue journée nous attend demain. »

Il opina, plongé dans les documents. Riza décida de changer de tactique et s'assit face à lui.

« Je n'irai pas dormir tant que vous ne vous coucherez pas », déclara-t-elle en prenant la carte de la ville.

Il releva la tête et elle resta concentrée sur le papier. Il eut un sourire et posa le dossier.

« Bien, fit-il en s'adossant sur sa chaise. Allons-y alors. »

Ils se levèrent dans un même mouvement et montèrent dans leur dortoir. Ils furent accueillis par les rires de leur équipe. Ils étaient visiblement en train de faire une partie de cartes mouvementée. Tout ce petit monde ne tarda pas à se coucher et Riza fut la dernière à poser la tête sur son oreiller. Elle gardait sa main sur son arme à côté d'elle. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, Roy avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle savait qu'il réfléchissait toujours à l'enquête.

La jeune femme finit par sombrer dans un demi-sommeil. La nuit fut calme et le soleil brillait déjà fortement lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Les autres dormaient toujours et seul Roy était assis dans son lit, plusieurs dossiers étalés devant lui.

Il lui sourit en la voyant éveillée et elle se redressa en baillant. Il faisait chaud et elle repoussa son drap. Elle détacha sa tresse et en quelques gestes se coiffa. Son habituelle barrette retrouva sa place. Elle attrapa sa gourde et but une grande gorgée d'eau avant de le rejoindre. Ils épluchèrent les dossiers une nouvelle fois et finirent par se lever quand Havoc se réveilla. Leurs idées furent plus claires et construites au petit matin et leur retard fut rattrapé.

Avec Miles, ils réorganisèrent les rondes de son équipe et distribuèrent les talkies-walkies qu'ils avaient apportés, plus pratiques que les gros sacs radios. Cela leur permettrait d'agir plus rapidement. Ils proposèrent plusieurs stratégies dont quelques-unes refusées par le Commandant ou Ishbal. Ils connaissaient bien les ennemis et avaient eux-mêmes testé plusieurs tactiques.

Le soir vint assez rapidement et avec, l'ambiance se détendit.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ? interpella le Sergent Lys Yon, une jeune femme de l'unité du Commandant Miles. Voudriez-vous venir avec nous au bain ? »

Les femmes de l'unité semblaient beaucoup admirer le Lieutenant et tous l'avaient remarqué.

« Yon, reprit Miles. La mission principale du Lieutenant est de protéger le Général Mustang.

\- Mais nous sommes au QG », rétorqua candidement la brune.

Miles retint un soupir.

« J'apprécie votre offre Sergent, mais comme l'a dit le Commandant Miles, je dois rester aux côtés de mon supérieur. »

Lys parut déçue. Elle opina et quitta la pièce.

« Désolé, fit Miles. Le code est moins strict ici et l'unité ne suit pas les convenances comme ils le devraient.

\- Aucun problème, répondit Riza. Elle ne pensait pas à mal. »

Elle croisa le regard de Mustang sur elle et le rassura silencieusement.

Dans la soirée, ils firent une ronde dans le quartier. C'était surtout pour apprendre à connaître leurs voisins les plus proches. Roy en profita pour remettre d'aplomb une ou deux maisons sur le point de s'écrouler. Il devait étudier les plans en profondeur avant d'utiliser l'alchimie et cela leur demanda du temps. Il était tard quand ils revinrent au QG. Des rires féminins leur apprirent que les femmes de l'unité étaient de retour. Elles avaient visiblement apprécié leur bain et tous discutaient joyeusement dans le salon. Encore une fois, le repas fut bruyant et détendu.

Le lendemain, leur stratégie fut appliquée et les rondes changèrent. La communication fut dirigée par Fuery qui installa tout son matériel dans une des salles du QG. Il n'y eut pas d'attaques ce jour-là, ni le suivant. L'équipe de Roy patrouilla comme les autres et ils prenaient peu à peu leurs marques dans la ville.

Le troisième jour cependant, leur talkie-walkie grésilla alors qu'ils atteignaient le sud de la ville. Au même moment, ils entendirent une explosion à quelques centaines de mètres.

« Général ! s'écria Fuery. Il y a des explosions dans le quartier Est ! »

Ni une, ni deux, étant l'équipe la plus proche, ils foncèrent vers le lieu de l'attaque. Les autres équipes restèrent sur le chemin de leur ronde pour ne pas risquer une double attaque.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un nuage de poussière les privait de leur vue. Riza leva son arme et repéra le reflet métallique d'un fusil sur un toit. Il n'y avait aucun de leurs hommes en poste ici. Elle tira à l'instant où Roy créait une sorte de gigantesque ventilateur. Il fit tourner les palmes dissipant ainsi la fumée. La suite des opérations en fut simplifiée et ils mirent hors d'état de nuire une bonne partie de la bande. Ceux qui n'étaient pas morts furent emmenés au QG pour interrogatoire. Ils étaient six. L'attaque ne fit aucun mort parmi les habitants heureusement et seuls quatre blessés furent à déplorer.

Même si les militaires savaient qu'ils devaient leur succès en grande partie grâce à la chance, ils célébrèrent leur victoire ce soir-là. Ils n'avaient pas gagné la guerre, mais une bataille et surtout de quoi redonner espoir.

Le jour suivant fut calme et Roy continua d'aider à la reconstruction des maisons, surtout celles détruites par les explosions.

Riza observait les alentours, sur ses gardes, et interrogea Miles qui les avait accompagnés, au sujet du mur derrière eux. En effet, un énorme mur séparait la ville en deux.

« Il a été construit comme moyen de défense par les militaires pendant la guerre, informa-t-il. Certaines maisons ont été construites appuyées dessus donc nous n'avons pas pu le détruire encore. Des pans du mur sont tombés sous les explosions, mais à part ça, il n'a pas beaucoup bougé depuis sa construction. »

Elle opina. Le mur en pierres blanches était imposant et faisait presque trois mètres de haut. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Il aurait été facile de les attaquer de là-haut. C'était aussi ce mur qui compliquait les interventions de l'armée pendant les attaques. S'ils se situaient du mauvais côté lors d'une attaque, ils ne pouvaient pas arriver à temps et retrouvaient généralement un champ de ruines.

Le Général termina sa transmutation et ils rejoignirent le QG. L'attaque suivante eut lieu deux jours plus tard et elle ne fut pas réprimée aussi facilement que la première. Ils parvinrent tout de même à arrêter quatre hommes. Les interrogatoires ne donnaient rien cependant. Les hommes étaient butés et ne cessaient de répéter un discours tout fait sur la justice. Ishbal était celui qui les supportait le plus difficilement. Il gardait néanmoins un sang-froid impressionnant.

Tous les soirs, le groupe d'enfants revenaient pour écouter d'autres histoires. Il leur apprenait aussi les anciennes écritures Ishbals. Un soir, Riza se joignit à eux. Les autres étaient à l'intérieur et discutaient joyeusement. Le Sergent Lys et d'autres femmes étaient venues lui poser des questions et Riza s'était discrètement esquivée après un coup d'œil à son supérieur. Il avait très bien compris pourquoi elle prenait la fuite et avait eu un sourire goguenard.

Sur le perron, elle avait retrouvé Scar et les enfants. Presque naturellement, elle s'était assise parmi eux pour écouter les histoires du moine.

« Toi aussi, tu es une militaire ? questionna une toute petite fille aux cheveux blancs et bouclés.

\- Oui, répondit Riza.

\- Tu es là pour arrêter les méchants ? »

Elle lui sourit, amusée par sa naïveté.

« C'est ça. »

La petite fille l'observa quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Riza comprit sans mal ce qui l'intriguait et détacha ses cheveux. Les mèches blondes retombèrent souplement sur ses épaules.

« Tu as les cheveux comme le soleil. »

Elle les toucha du bout des doigts.

Lorsque Roy commença à s'inquiéter de l'absence prolongée de son Lieutenant, il sortit du QG, devinant où elle devait être. Ishbal était assis au bord de la terrasse, les enfants autour de lui. Dans son dos, appuyée contre le mur frais, Riza était installée avec les plus petits. Une petite fille se tenait contre elle et un bambin de trois ans dormait dans ses bras. Les cheveux détachés, elle semblait concentrée sur l'histoire d'Ishbal, caressant distraitement la tête blanche du petit garçon.

Roy hésita à la déranger, mais elle repéra sa présence et releva un regard tendre vers lui. Elle se reprit rapidement et l'interrogea silencieusement.

« Nous allons passer à table, informa-t-il dans un murmure.

\- D'accord, je vais les reconduire chez eux avec Ishbal », informa-t-elle.

Ce dernier opina et Riza se leva, portant le garçon dans ses bras.

« Elisheba ? appela-t-elle. Tu viens ? »

Elle lui tendit la main que la petite fille prit sans hésiter. Ils firent le tour des maisons du quartier, ramenant chaque enfant chez lui et arrivèrent à temps pour le dîner. Ishbal ne fit aucune remarque sur sa présence, de même qu'il ne dit rien le jour suivant quand elle s'installa avec les enfants.

Une routine sembla s'instaurer. Les attaques se firent plus rares. Les Combattants de la Justice étaient certainement désorganisés après l'échec de leurs deux dernières attaques.

L'arrivée secrète de plusieurs généraux fut prévue pour mettre fin une fois pour toute aux agissements du groupe. Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient réunis au QG. Il était encore tôt et Riza ne pouvait participer à la réunion. L'équipe du Général Mustang était restée au QG et dans un souci de sécurité, elle effectuait donc une ronde dans le quartier avec Ishbal. Ils étaient tous les deux bien connus des familles à présent.

Ils arrivaient aux abords du mur quand Elisheba se présenta devant eux.

« Maman n'est pas bien », déclara-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ils la suivirent sans tergiverser et arrivèrent dans une maison craquelée. Une femme respirait difficilement à même le sol. Elle se tenait le ventre en poussant des cris de douleur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils regrettèrent le manque de talkie-walkies. Ils avaient décidé de privilégier les rondes éloignées du quartier et n'avaient donc pas pu en prendre avant leur départ.

« C'est un médecin qu'il nous faut », déclara Ishbal avant de sortir.

Riza s'agenouilla devant elle et l'aida à s'allonger correctement. Son ventre arrondi laissait peu de doutes sur les raisons de son mal.

« Elisheba, va chercher les voisines, d'accord ? »

La petite fille opina et sortit en courant. Riza prit une bassine d'eau tiède ainsi qu'un linge blanc.

« Ilana ? appela Riza, en passant le linge sur son front. Vous m'entendez ? »

Riza l'avait déjà rencontrée en ramenant la petite fille les soirs précédents. La jeune femme parut revenir à elle et fixa ses yeux rouges dans les siens. Ce regard bouleversa Riza plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire. Il lui rappela l'espace de quelques secondes la guerre d'Ishbal. Elle se souvenait de chaque visage. Ils restaient gravés dans sa mémoire, ces visages de souffrance.

« Ça va aller », murmura Riza en la redressant.

Elle l'aida à se lever et l'installa plus confortablement sur le lit. Riza fit la liste de ce qu'elle avait à faire et respira profondément. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même maintenant.

« Ilana, je vais regarder où en est le bébé, d'accord ? »

Elle opina entre ses larmes. Elle parvint à lui enlever son pantalon et posa le drap sur ses jambes pour garder une certaine intimité. Riza comprit très vite que le bébé allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

« Il va arriver rapidement. Continuez de respirer et dès que vous sentez le besoin de pousser, allez-y. »

Riza croisa les doigts pour qu'Ishbal ou Elisheba reviennent rapidement avec de l'aide. Pourtant, elle savait que les femmes du coin n'étaient pas chez elle à cette heure-là, elles allaient au marché généralement. Quant au médecin, elle n'en connaissait pas ici et elle priait pour qu'Ishbal soit sûr de lui.

Ilana commença à pousser et Riza se plaça devant elle pour guider le bébé. Elle voyait la tête du nourrisson et essayait d'encourager Ilana au mieux.

« Il arrive. Vous y êtes presque ! »

La tête passa, pâle et déformée.

« Encore un peu ! » pressa Riza.

Elle prit les épaules entre ses mains et les fit passer. Le reste vint tout seul. Elle porta le bébé et un sentiment de panique l'envahit. Il ne pleurait pas. Elle l'installa sur le plat de sa main gauche et frappa doucement son dos pour dégager sa trachée. Le bébé recracha un mélange d'eau et de liquide rouge. Il y eut quelques sanglots puis plus rien. Elle le repassa sur le dos et appuya son oreille sur son torse. Rien. Pas de battement. Pas de souffle. Elle commença un massage cardiaque aussitôt.

« Que se passe-t-il ? murmura Ilana, exténuée.

\- Je n'ai pas de pouls. Je lui fais un massage cardiaque. »

Elle entendit les pleurs de la maman, mais resta concentrée sur sa tâche. Au bout de quelques secondes néanmoins, elle sentit son cœur se remettre à battre. C'était faible, mais présent. Soudain, le bébé se remit à pleurer.

Riza le reprit et attrapa sa veste qu'elle avait enlevée en arrivant. Elle l'enveloppa dedans et apporta le bébé à sa maman. Ses joues étaient de nouveau roses. Par contre, Ilana était pâle et elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

« C'est bon ! s'écria Ishbal en rentrant avec un vieil homme.

\- Nous aussi », souffla Riza en essuyant son front.

Elle était couverte de sang. Sa chemise autrefois blanche était rouge vif et collante. De même, ses avant-bras étaient tâchés, ses mains rouges. Elle en avait jusque sur le visage.

« Comment va-t-il ? fit le docteur en s'approchant.

\- Mieux. »

Elle expliqua succinctement ce qu'elle venait de faire et il examina le bébé quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur la maman.

« Ce n'est pas bon, fit-il. Elle a perdu trop de sang. Il faut la transfuser, mais avant ça, il nous reste une dernière chose à faire : expulser le placenta. »

Alors qu'il la guidait, les pleurs du bébé ralentirent dans les bras de Riza.

« Son pouls ? questionna le docteur.

\- Faible.

\- Recommencez à masser. »

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et les secondes puis les minutes s'écoulèrent, longues et inquiétantes. Les pleurs du bébé reprirent quelque peu.

« Nous allons devoir l'amener à la clinique pour qu'elle se fasse transfuser.

\- Je vais la porter », déclara Ishbal.

Ils l'enveloppèrent dans le drap et il la souleva dans ses bras. Le docteur en profita pour vérifier l'état du bébé.

« Il n'est pas stable, grommela-t-il. Je dois d'abord m'occuper de sa maman. Vous connaissez un autre médecin ? »

Ils réfléchirent tous et Elisheba revint à ce moment-là en pleurs.

« Je ne trouve personne, sanglota la fillette.

\- C'est bon, ma chérie », fit Riza en l'attirant contre elle.

Elle eut un flash et se redressa.

« Le Général Ashoto ! Je crois qu'il est médecin en plus de son travail à l'armée.

\- Le QG est en chemin pour la clinique, allons-y. »

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter. Tenant la main d'Elisheba, le bébé dans les bras, Riza marcha rapidement jusqu'au QG. Elle priait pour que tous les deux s'en sortent indemnes.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ethan

**Titre : Une mission à Ishbal**

**Genre : Drame/Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Riza, Roy, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery...**

**Résumé : Au cours d'une mission mouvementée à Ishbal, Riza se retrouve avec la garde d'un bébé. Hasard de la vie ou coup du destin, cette mission ne la laissera définitivement pas indemne. **

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Hey ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Il y a pas mal d'actions dans ce chapitre. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Reviews : **

**ttitania 2002 : Merci de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D**

**gloumoudrou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. À très vite :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ethan**

* * *

_Tenant la main d'Elisheba, le bébé dans les bras, Riza marcha rapidement jusqu'au QG. Elle priait pour que tous les deux s'en sortent indemnes. _

Elle entra le QG et monta l'escalier jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Havoc et les autres attendaient dans la pièce précédente et elle leur confia Elisheba. Elle frappa, à bout de souffle, et reconnut la voix de son supérieur.

« Excusez le dérangement, souffla-t-elle en parcourant la table des yeux.

\- Lieutenant ! Vous êtes blessée ? s'inquiéta Roy en se levant.

\- Pas moi, répondit Riza, et elle croisa le regard du Général Ashoto, Général Ashoto ! J'ai besoin de vos connaissances médicales, fit-elle en découvrant le bébé qui sanglotait faiblement.

\- Expliquez-moi la situation, ordonna-t-il en se levant pour la rejoindre.

\- Il vient de naître. J'ai dû désencombrer sa trachée et lui faire deux massages cardiaques. Son état ne se stabilise pas. »

Il avait pris le bébé et elle marchait sur ses traces.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'une bassine d'eau, de linge propre et d'un verre d'eau. »

Riza envoya les hommes de son équipe récupérer ce qui était demandé. Le Général prit la trousse de secours qu'il transportait tout le temps avec lui et redonna le bébé à Riza le temps de sortir ce dont il avait besoin.

Cramponnée aux jambes du Lieutenant, Elisheba fermait les yeux.

Riza observa le Général alors qu'il effectuait une piqure sur le bébé. Celui-ci parut tout de suite plus vigoureux et retrouva des couleurs. Havoc ramena le linge propre tandis que Falman apportait une bassine d'eau. Breda revint avec un verre et le posa sur la table.

Le docteur trempa un linge dans la bassine et l'essuya.

« Il est hors de danger », informa-t-il.

Riza sentit la pression retomber et une main la guida jusqu'à une chaise. Elle s'assit et croisa le regard inquiet de Roy.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, accroupi à sa hauteur.

\- Elisheba est venue nous trouver alors que nous faisions notre ronde. Sa maman était toute seule en train d'accoucher. Ishbal est parti chercher un médecin et je suis restée avec elle. Le nouveau-né ne respirait pas. Je l'ai aidé à dégager sa trachée puis j'ai fait un massage cardiaque. Ishbal est revenu avec le médecin. Il a dû s'occuper de la maman qui avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais le bébé n'était toujours pas stable. Je me suis souvenue que le Général Ashoto était médecin donc je suis venue ici. C'est tout.

\- Vous avez bien réagi, Riza, fit le Général Ashoto qui passait ses mains sur la tête du bébé. Il va bien maintenant et c'est grâce à vous. Le verre d'eau était pour vous. »

Roy le prit et lui donna. Elle but sans protester et quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin lui remettait le bébé.

« Maintenant, il a besoin de chaleur humaine. Je vais essayer de lui trouver de quoi manger. Gardez-le contre vous. »

Elle opina et croisa le regard du bébé. Il n'était pas rouge, pas encore, et ne le serait pas avant quelques mois. Ses yeux étaient bleu-gris pour l'instant. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se remettre à pleurer.

« Il a mal ? questionna Elisheba debout à ses côtés.

\- Non, il va bien. Il pleure c'est tout. Il est bien vivant... »

La petite fille posa sa tête sur son épaule et Riza l'enlaça.

« C'est fini maintenant, Elisheba. On ira voir ta maman après, d'accord ? fit-elle d'une voix tendre.

\- D'accord », opina la fillette.

Le médecin revint avec biberon rempli de lait et le donna à Riza. Elle nourrit le bébé et fut rassurée de le voir téter.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Riza se nettoya rapidement et se changea pour aller à la clinique où Ilana se remettait doucement.

Elle fut plus qu'heureuse de retrouver son bébé et sitôt le nourrisson confié, Riza sortit de la chambre. La clinique n'était que la maison du docteur et le petit couloir était désert. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et soupira. La porte s'ouvrit et elle reconnut Roy aussitôt. Sans le regarder, elle percevait son aura, entendait sa respiration, ses pas, sentait son odeur.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui et sourit à travers ses larmes.

Il leva une main douce et les essuya délicatement.

« Promis, susurra Roy, je ne me plaindrai plus de mes après-midis de réunion. »

Elle hoqueta en riant à moitié et renifla.

« Merci », fit-elle alors qu'il lui tendait un mouchoir.

Ils décidèrent de partir peu de temps après et saluèrent la petite famille au moment où le papa arrivait. Le retour au QG fut calme et Riza avait eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle se doucha en arrivant et descendit manger avec les autres. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux humides et portait un simple pantalon gris et son tee-shirt noir habituel. Les événements de l'après-midi eurent le temps de faire le tour du QG et elle perçut nettement les regards sur elle. Heureusement, son équipe se chargea plus ou moins habilement de détourner la conversation. Elle nota intérieurement de penser à les remercier.

Le repas fut tout aussi bruyant et animé que les autres soirs et elle monta rapidement se coucher. Roy resta un peu avec les autres Généraux, mais ne tarda pas. Eux aussi étaient fatigués avec la route du matin et la réunion de l'après-midi.

Leur chambre/dortoir avait été réquisitionnée et séparée à l'aide de rideaux pour les Généraux, aussi l'équipe dormait dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait que peu de place et Riza avait installé leurs matelas le matin même. Elle en avait casé deux entre chaque rangée, les mettant bout à bout. Sans hésiter, elle s'installa sur le matelas du fond dans la dernière rangée.

Elle passa par la salle de bain se changer et se préparer pour la nuit avant de revenir se coucher. Elle n'avait pas tiré les rideaux et de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les étoiles briller dans le ciel. La fenêtre entrouverte laissait une brise rafraîchissante circuler. Elle se glissa sous les draps et se força à respirer profondément pour se détendre. Elle avait eu tellement peur ce jour-là. Tellement peur que le bébé ne meure dans ses bras, peur de devoir l'annoncer à Elisheba et Ilana, peur qu'Ilana ne meure également, peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, peur de ne pas bien faire. Elle avait eu peur de céder à la panique. Cependant, elle avait gardé son sang-froid et finalement, tout s'était bien terminé.

Elle ferma les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte et s'endormit.

Rouge. Partout du rouge. Et une odeur de fer, lourde et entêtante. Du sang. La mort. Cet endroit puait la mort. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit distinctement deux yeux rouges à travers la lunette de visée de son fusil. Son corps réagit avant son esprit et elle tira. Un cri intérieur retentit alors que l'homme tombait au sol. Mort. Riza crut mourir aussi. Elle se releva cependant, mit son fusil sur son épaule et reprit sa traque.

Dans sa tête, les ordres lui revenaient. Elle devait éliminer les Ishbals. Ils étaient les ennemis. Le cri intérieur revint et avec, une répugnance, un dégoût. Le dégoût d'elle-même. Elle se détestait.

L'air était lourd. Des cris se firent entendre et elle se mit en position. Elle passa d'un visage à un autre sans hésitation. Non, elle ne devait pas hésiter. Sinon, elle ne tirerait pas. Et c'était les ordres. Elle devait tuer.

Au milieu du massacre, elle pensa à l'alchimiste de flammes. Lui entendait ses victimes, il les entendait hurler de douleur. Il les sentait brûler vivantes. Elle, elle avait juste à appuyer sur la détente et elles mourraient, presque sans souffrance, sans trace. Chaque balle qu'elle tirait semblait se répercuter dans son esprit et la détruisait peu à peu de l'intérieur. Son viseur croisa soudain deux grands yeux bleu-gris et elle crut que sa tête allait exploser. Elle eut l'impression de quitter son corps et de l'extérieur, elle se vit appuyer sur la détente. Les pleurs du bébé se turent à jamais et elle hurla. Elle hurla sans entendre le son de sa voix. Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle voulait crier, se rebeller, agir, faire quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Mais elle était bloquée dans son corps. Prisonnière d'elle-même.

Elle se sentit prendre une grande respiration et se redressa à bout de souffle. Elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. La pièce était noire. Où était-elle ? Elle leva une main et rencontra une série de livres. La bibliothèque. C'était un cauchemar. Cette pensée la délivra en partie. Le bébé allait bien. Elle avait fait un cauchemar.

Une main se posa dans son dos et elle sursauta avant de se retrouver contre un torse. Elle reconnut son odeur et ses larmes silencieuses redoublèrent. Il la berça contre lui en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants et elle pensa que des fois, c'était dur de faire semblant. Il essuya ses larmes, caressant ses cheveux défaits d'une main. Elle sentit son calme revenir, blottie dans son cou et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il attendit qu'elle se rendorme pour l'allonger. Les ronflements du reste de l'équipe le rassurèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de se coucher près d'elle. Instinctivement, elle vint se lover contre lui. Il sentait sa respiration apaisée, sa poitrine contre son torse et ses cheveux le chatouillaient. Il respirait son odeur et, son corps contre le sien, se rendormit à son tour.

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux clos quand Roy se réveilla. Riza dormait toujours dans ses bras. En fait, c'était lui qui avait dormi sur son matelas. Il n'eut pas le cœur de se détacher d'elle et profita encore quelques instants. Du bruit lui parvint bientôt, indiquant le réveil des membres de l'unité de Miles. Il ne faudrait pas tarder. Il la repoussa délicatement sur le dos et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Lorsque Riza se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, elle resta un moment immobile. Son oreiller sentait bon. Roy avait dormi avec elle. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et récupéra un fruit dans la cuisine. Elle voulait passer voir Ilana, Elisheba et le bébé avant de prendre son service. Elle croisa Havoc et le prévint avant de partir. Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel et il faisait relativement bon ce matin-là.

Elisheba l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Riza !

\- Coucou Elisheba ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ! Je suis grande sœur maintenant !

\- Mais c'est vrai ça, félicitations ! »

Elles se sourirent et Riza la reposa au sol. Elle s'avança vers Ilana. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais un doux sourire ornait ses lèvres. Elle tendit la main vers elle et Riza la prit.

« Merci beaucoup, Lieutenant. Merci de votre aide.

\- Riza, appelez-moi Riza. Vous avez fait le plus dur je pense. »

Elles rirent et Ilana tapota le lit près d'elle. La blonde s'assit et elle observa le bébé dans les bras de sa mère. Il semblait avoir repris des forces et tétait goulûment.

« Il s'appelle Ethan. Ça signifie fort et robuste. »

Riza sourit.

« Oui, c'est un très beau prénom. Félicitations. »

Riza repartit aussi vite et revint au QG juste à temps pour partir en ronde. La journée fut tranquille. Roy était toujours en réunion et elle souriait en l'imaginant se plaindre intérieurement. Avant de partir, elle l'avait croisé dans l'entrée et avait perçu son interrogation muette. Elle en fut touchée et lui sourit. Aujourd'hui, elle allait bien.

Le soir, elle profita du fait que Roy soit toujours enfermé dans la salle de réunion pour aller se baigner avec une partie de l'unité du Commandant Miles. Il était suffisamment entouré avec tous les Généraux pour qu'elle ne craigne pas pour sa vie. De plus, elle avait appris à connaître les habitants du quartier et elle leur faisait confiance. S'il se passait la moindre chose, ils seraient rapidement au courant.

Les bains n'étaient pas très loin et ce fut extrêmement relaxant. Elle en apprit plus sur les membres féminins du QG d'Ishbal et dut répondre à beaucoup de questions. Elle était heureusement douée pour en éviter certaines.

Alors qu'elles rentraient toute ensemble. Lys se souvint qu'il manquait des pommes de terre pour le soir. Avec l'arrivée des Généraux, leurs stocks avaient été dévalisés.

« Je viens avec vous, informa Riza. Je veux passer à la clinique et c'est sur la route. »

Elles partirent toutes deux et s'arrêtèrent d'abord à la clinique. Ilana avait l'air plus reposée et Elisheba dessinait, assise à même le sol. Dans les bras de sa maman, Ethan dormait comme un bienheureux. Riza le prit un moment, mais elles ne restèrent que quelques instants.

Elles discutaient tranquillement sur le chemin de l'épicerie quand des cris se firent entendre. Elles s'entreregardèrent une seconde avant de courir vers la source du bruit. Il y a eu une explosion et elles accélèrent le mouvement. Au détour d'une ruelle, elles se retrouvèrent devant le mur et Riza abattit un poing rageur dessus. Ils étaient derrière. Les cris venaient de l'autre côté !

« Sergent, allez chercher du renfort !

\- Tout de suite, Lieutenant. »

Lys détala à toutes jambes et Riza entendit les cris se rapprocher. Elle allait longer le mur pour chercher un passage quand les voix se rapprochèrent. Elle leva la tête et aperçut un visage paniqué la fixait avec supplication. Elle le savait. Elle allait mourir. La femme leva les bras qui dépassaient à peine du mur. Elle portait un paquet enveloppé de linge. Elle le lâcha et Riza parvint à le rattraper. Elle entendit les pleurs avant de voir le bébé et releva la tête vers celle qui devait être sa maman. Son regard semblait rassuré et un coup de feu retentit. Les yeux rouges se fixèrent une dernière fois sur le bébé et le corps s'affaissa pour retomber de l'autre côté. Riza entendit plus de cris alors qu'à travers ses yeux ouverts, elle revoyait la balle traverser son crâne en une giclée sanglante. Le bébé pleura de plus belle dans ses bras et inconsciemment, elle le resserra contre elle.

Des tirs, des cris et le silence. Impuissante, Riza se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur. Elle avait l'impression de revivre son cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait rien faire !

Il y eut des bruits de course et elle entendit une exclamation d'alerte. Mue d'un étrange pressentiment, elle s'éloigna du mur et entendit l'explosion avant d'être balayée par le souffle. Elle protégea le bébé de son corps et prit quelques minutes pour se redresser. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Sa tête tournait et son corps était douloureux. Les pleurs du bébé furent une vraie bénédiction à ses oreilles. Il allait bien. C'était de la peur qu'elle entendait, pas de la souffrance. Le son était ténu, mais elle percevait le sifflement dans ses oreilles. L'explosion avait été toute proche. Elle s'assit et examina le bébé. Il allait bien. Elle fit de même avec son corps. Elle s'était pris quelques pierres et était un peu étourdie, mais rien de grave. Consciencieusement, elle installa le bébé contre son ventre et l'attacha à l'aide d'un bout de son drap. Elle l'assura avec sa veste qu'elle referma sur lui et sortit ses deux armes.

Le sifflement s'affaiblit et des cris le remplacèrent. Le massacre continuait. Ni une, ni deux, elle courut dans leur direction. Elle guetta tout le long du chemin. Que pouvait-elle faire du bébé ? Elle ne voyait personne, à part des cadavres. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, c'était une cible trop facile. Et les autres, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir. Elle passa le mur détruit et un éclat d'arme la fit lever la sienne. Elle reconnut le symbole des combattants de la justice et tira. L'homme s'écroula. Il y eut un cri d'alerte et elle se mit à couvert. Elle était repérée.

Le reste fut flou. Elle entendit des bruits de course et se découvrit pour tirer. Un, deux, trois corps. Le silence. Elle contourna la maison démolie. Partout, des cadavres. Partout...

Elle courut vers les cris au loin. Ils étaient signe de vie et en ce sens, elle voulait les entendre encore. Elle chercha une planque en arrivant et s'installa pour tirer. Elle devait protéger le bébé. Lui ne pleurait plus et elle n'aimait pas cela.

Une personne se releva et elle perçut l'éclat blanc de ses cheveux. C'était une cible facile. Elle fouilla les alentours du regard et repéra un homme armé. C'était elle qu'il visait. Elle tira avant lui et il s'écroula. Elle reprit son arme et redescendit du toit où elle s'était installée. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes. Elle évita un poing violent et para un second avant d'enfoncer son arme dans le ventre de l'homme. Elle tira et le corps s'écroula sur elle. Enserrant le bébé dans ses bras, elle s'extirpa et un grondement l'inquiéta. Les explosions devaient avoir endommagées les murs de la maison. Elle vit un pan de mur s'effondrer et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Elle sauta littéralement au travers et atterrit dans la rue. Elle sentait des éclats de verre dans sa peau. Sa veste avait protégé le bébé.

Au loin, les cris reprenaient. Elle récupéra son arme et courut dans leur direction. Dans une ruelle, elle croisa deux membres des Combattants. Elle profita de l'effet de surprise pour s'occuper du premier. Son chargeur était vide. Le deuxième lui sauta dessus et elle dut se défendre à mains nues le temps d'atteindre son autre arme. Elle vint difficilement à bout du colosse. Les coups de feu avaient attiré leurs collègues et deux nouveaux déboulèrent dans la ruelle. Encore une fois, elle eut le premier facilement et prit plus de temps pour achever le deuxième.

À bout de souffle, elle observa son cadavre à même le sol et attrapa le couteau dans sa jambe. Il n'avait pas touché d'artères. Elle mordit dans un bout du drap et l'extirpa de sa cuisse. La douleur fut lancinante et elle dut s'appuyer sur un mur. Celui-ci céda sous son poids et elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal. Elle examina le bébé. Il respirait et son pouls était régulier. Elle en conclut qu'il s'était évanoui.

Elle se fit un bandage de fortune et s'avança vers la sortie de la ruelle. Des Ishbals étaient en train de s'occuper des blessés.

Elle sortit de la ruelle sans crainte. Les membres des combattants étaient reconnaissables à leur symbole. Les habitants furent tout de même méfiants.

« Il y en a d'autres ? questionna-t-elle. Avez-vous vu d'autres combattants ? »

Ils nièrent et Riza observa les alentours attentivement. L'endroit semblait calme. Elle détacha le bébé et le tendit à une femme, assise près d'un enfant.

« Non, non..., fit-elle en levant les mains. S'ils reviennent, il mourra ici.

\- Et moi aussi, rétorqua Riza.

\- Vous pouvez le protéger. »

Son regard rougeoyant était franc et Riza réinstalla le bébé contre elle. Étrangement, cela la rassura.

Une explosion retentit plus loin et elle boita dans sa direction. Les hommes avaient récupéré les armes et la suivirent. Ils écoutèrent ses instructions à la lettre et avec l'avantage de connaître le terrain, ils purent encercler le groupe de cinq hommes. Armés face à des femmes et des enfants, ils tiraient dans le tas avec une joie malsaine. Tous eurent du mal à se retenir de leur sauter dessus. Au signal, ils furent abattus sans mal et les blessés furent pris en charge rapidement. Riza remonta les traces de la voiture des tueurs avec quelques hommes. Elles s'effaçaient peu à peu, signe qu'ils venaient de loin. Ils firent demi-tour, vérifiant auprès des locaux que tout allait bien.

Une nouvelle explosion fit remonter leur tension. Riza comprit qu'ils menaient là leur ultime attaque. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Leur stratégie fonctionna, mais un des hommes échappa à leur surveillance. Riza le suivit, pestant contre son chargeur vide. Elle rangea son arme et en prit une autre sur un des cadavres. Il se rendit compte de sa présence et elle eut le temps d'atteindre son épaule gauche avant qu'une main ne l'envoie au sol. Elle sentait son épaule la brûler. Elle évalua la douleur en se retournant pour esquiver son pied. Ce n'était pas une blessure grave.

Elle se releva en s'aidant d'un muret et sentit un coup s'abattre dans son dos. Il lui coupa le souffle. Une main se resserra sur son cou. Elle l'agrippa instinctivement et concentra ses forces dans ses jambes. Un coup de pied bien placé le fit lâcher prise et elle tomba au sol, rouge vermeille. Elle eut le réflexe d'attraper l'arme qu'il avait laissé tomber et la leva vers lui alors qu'il se redressait. Elle tira et il tomba, mort.

Sa gorge la brûlait tout comme ses poumons. Son corps tremblait et elle fut incapable de se lever. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle vit juste un homme aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux blancs se précipiter vers elle avec inquiétude. Elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.

Tout le QG était sur le branle-bas de combat. Lys était arrivée en panique et Roy avait senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Riza était seule là-bas. Aussitôt, il avait pris la tête des troupes. Une équipe resta au QG et le reste se dirigea vers le mur. Le trou béant qu'ils y trouvèrent les glaça d'effroi. Il y avait de nombreux corps sous les décombres, beaucoup de traces de sang, mais l'endroit était silencieux. Ils suivirent les cadavres, armes aux poings. La route fut pénible.

Enfin, ils croisèrent des habitants.

« Avez-vous vu une femme ? Une jeune femme blonde en uniforme ? demanda Roy à la volée.

\- Oui, fit un blessé. Elle est partie avec nos frères pour arrêter ce massacre.

\- Dans quelle direction ? » interrogea le brun.

L'homme lui montra le chemin et quelques hommes, dont le Général Ashoto, restèrent pour prendre soin des blessés. Ils coururent un moment à travers les dédales de la ville. Roy pouvait compter les victimes de Riza. Elle visait la tête pour ne pas mettre la population plus en danger. Cela le rassurait. Tant qu'elle tirait, elle était en vie. Ils remontèrent la piste et parvinrent à un autre cratère de bombe. Seuls les corps des membres des combattants étaient étendus ici.

Ils s'apprêtaient à continuer quand ils entendirent des bruits en provenance d'une ruelle. Ils se tinrent prêts et Roy les fit baisser leurs armes en reconnaissant sa chevelure blonde défaite.

Il se précipita vers l'homme qui la portait dans ses bras et la prit dans les siens.

Elle avait une marque violacée au niveau du cou, mais il percevait sa respiration. S'il fut surpris de trouver un bébé attaché contre elle, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils sécurisèrent la zone et Fuery leur apprit par les talkies-walkies que les renforts venaient d'arriver pour leur prêter main-forte.

Le Général Mustang retourna auprès des médecins avec son équipe, laissant les autres progresser. S'il ne se trompait pas, le plus gros, voire la totalité des combattants, venait de tomber. Il baissa la tête vers Riza. Et une bonne partie avait été abattue par son Lieutenant. Elle avait été déchaînée.

Le médecin la prit en charge rapidement et Roy se retrouva sans trop savoir comment avec le bébé dans les bras. Que venait-il faire dans cette histoire déjà ?

Le lendemain, lorsque Riza ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans la clinique du docteur David, celui qui les avait aidés lors de l'accouchement d'Ilana.

Son corps entier lui faisait mal et elle tenta de se redresser. Elle vit quelques étoiles avant que sa vision ne se stabilise. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et croisa un regard doux. Des yeux noirs, tendres. Elle obéit à cette main, apaisée, et se rallongea, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Roy soupira alors qu'elle se rendormait. Elle avait des bandages partout et le docteur avait pris un temps fou à enlever tous les bouts de verre incrustés dans son corps. Celui autour de son cou lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Ses traits étaient tirés et sa peau pâle. D'après le docteur David, elle se remettrait vite. Lui n'attendait que cela. Il jeta un œil au bébé endormi à côté d'elle. D'où venait-il ? Où était sa famille ? Il avait demandé, mais personne ne cherchait de bébé perdu. Une hypothèse lui venait bien, mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Elisheba ne tarda pas à arriver et Roy l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?

\- Oui, elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure », informa Roy.

Elle sourit et caressa ses cheveux blonds du bout des doigts.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Shay

**Titre : Une mission à Ishbal**

**Genre : Drame/Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Riza, Roy, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery...**

**Résumé : Au cours d'une mission mouvementée à Ishbal, Riza se retrouve avec la garde d'un bébé. Hasard de la vie ou coup du destin, cette mission ne la laissera définitivement pas indemne. **

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 3 comme promis. Désolée du retard. J'ai complètement oublié de poster hier... **

* * *

**Reviews : **

**Justine28 : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. **

**titania 2002 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue. J'essaye d'avancer sur mes autres histoires entre temps donc c'est pour la bonne cause ;) bonne lecture en tout cas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Shay**

* * *

Riza prit quelques heures de plus pour revenir complètement à elle. Elle se sentait toute engourdie. Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Où était-elle ?

« Vous êtes à la clinique de Docteur David, Lieutenant, informa le Général Mustang. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Pas... au mieux de ma forme... murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- C'est normal. Vous avez pris pas mal de coups, mais vous vous en remettrez rapidement, fit le brun. Je vais chercher le docteur. »

Il s'éloigna et sentit une main l'agripper.

« Attends ! » s'écria Riza.

Elle s'était redressée soudainement et tenta de se lever si bien qu'il dut la rattraper dans ses bras. Il la sentait tremblante contre lui.

« Que se passe-t-il, Riza ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Il comprit en voyant son regard paniqué se fixer sur le berceau. Elle fut tout de suite plus calme.

« Il va très bien. Il était juste évanoui quand nous l'avons récupéré. »

Elle soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Vous avez arraché votre perfusion, gronda gentiment Roy.

\- C'est vrai que c'est votre rôle habituellement », plaisanta la jeune femme, faisant référence à la patience légendaire de Roy lorsqu'il était hospitalisé.

\- Très drôle », marmonna-t-il.

L'air de rien, il l'aida à se réinstaller dans le lit. À chacun de ses gestes, il la voyait pincer les lèvres un peu plus. Elle parut soulagée de ne plus bouger, assise contre l'oreiller. Roy tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans les fils. Il remarqua qu'elle regardait toujours le bébé, sans rien dire. Son regard était immobile et vide. Il caressa sa joue pâle pour attirer son attention.

« Je vais chercher le docteur, Riza. Ne bougez pas. »

Elle opina comme une enfant sage et il sortit. Il n'aimait pas la laisser seule, surtout qu'elle semblait bouleversée.

Il revint rapidement avec David. Riza était toujours assise dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le berceau.

Le docteur l'ausculta pendant que Roy attendait dans le couloir.

« Bien, gardez cette perfusion encore un peu, dit-il en finissant, et vous serez sur pied dans quelques jours. Votre épaule risque d'être douloureuse ainsi que votre jambe, mais ce ne sont pas des blessures profondes. Pour votre cou, l'ecchymose disparaîtra dans quelques semaines.

\- Et le bébé ? fit Riza. Personne n'est venu le réclamer ?

\- Non, malheureusement. C'est le Général Mustang qui s'en est occupé jusqu'à présent. Les orphelinats sont complets en ville et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le prendre même pour quelques jours. »

Elle acquiesça en silence.

« Je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin.

\- Merci Docteur. Oh ! Encore une chose, comment vont Ilana et le bébé ? »

Il eut un sourire amusé.

« Ils vont très bien. Ils sont sortis de la clinique et sont rentrés chez eux. Je crois que le papa voulait vous remercier personnellement. »

Elle opina et retourna la tête vers le berceau.

Dans le couloir, le Docteur David retrouva Roy.

« Elle a été secouée, dit-il sur un ton sérieux.

\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle est blessée. D'autant plus que ses blessures ne sont que superficielles. »

Roy soupira, portant une main à son front. Il avait très bien compris que ce qui n'allait pas et il appréhendait la suite.

« Je vais m'en occuper, déclara-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte. Au fait, si vous voyez Elisheba, envoyez-la-nous, ça lui fera plaisir.

\- D'accord. Bon courage. »

Ils eurent un regard entendu et Roy frappa avant de rentrer. Riza était toujours prostrée et regardait l'extérieur.

Il s'assit près d'elle et attrapa sa main. Elle le laissa faire sans bouger.

« Les Généraux sont repartis ?

\- Ce matin. J'ai complété mon rapport ici même et j'ai pré-rédigé le vôtre. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le fixant de ses grands yeux noisette.

« Merci. »

Elle savait qu'il détestait la paperasse, mais il avait pris le temps de l'avancer.

« Et merci pour le bébé, souffla-t-elle.

\- J'ai bien tenté de leur dire que je n'y connaissais rien, mais rien à faire, personne ne voulait s'en occuper. »

Il avait son sourire espiègle et elle resserra sa main dans la sienne. Elle savait ce qu'il en était réellement. Il avait voulu garder près d'elle ce bébé qu'elle avait protégé au péril de sa vie et ça la touchait beaucoup.

Elle inspira profondément sous son regard inquiet et il sentit sa main trembler légèrement dans la sienne.

On frappa à la porte et il se leva pour ouvrir. Le reste de son équipe entra alors que Riza se recomposait une expression neutre.

« Lieutenant ! fit Fuery, le soulagement visible sur son visage.

\- Vous allez bien ? questionna Breda.

\- Vous nous avez fait peur », ajouta Havoc.

Ils l'entourèrent et elle se sentit mieux.

« Ça va, merci. J'ai été un peu secouée, mais je vais me remettre très vite. »

Ils eurent l'air ravis.

« Secouée ? reprit Havoc. J'en connais qui ont été secoués oui, vous avez été d'une efficacité redoutable, Lieutenant.

\- Oui, c'est bien vrai, approuva Falman. À vous toute seule, vous avez dû vous occuper de plus de la moitié des membres des Combattants.

\- Je crois que le Commandant Miles essaye de négocier votre mutation dans son unité, plaisanta Breda.

\- Hors de question », rétorqua Roy fermement.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et cela provoqua les rires de ses subordonnés. Ils se turent bien vite cependant pour ne pas réveiller le bébé et Riza sourit en relevant les yeux vers Roy.

Les hommes restèrent encore un petit peu avant qu'il ne les renvoie sous prétexte que Riza avait besoin de se reposer. Elle le remercia d'un regard.

« Vous devriez y aller aussi, Général. Après tout, vous avez passé votre journée ici si j'ai bien compris. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais son air gêné parlait pour lui.

« Je reviendrai ce soir. J'ai fait venir des affaires pour le bébé. Ça va aller ? »

Il parlait justement du nourrisson.

Elle opina en avisant le sac à côté du berceau. Il sortit après un dernier regard et elle soupira sitôt la porte refermée.

Elle dut se rendormir car lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le docteur entrait dans la chambre.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Je me suis endormie.

\- C'est bien. Vous reprenez des forces. Je vais vous apporter votre repas après. »

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait faim à cet instant. Le docteur vérifia son état et changea tous ses pansements.

« Vous avez des nouvelles pour le bébé ?

\- Aucune malheureusement. J'ai demandé aux médecins de toute la ville de passer pour l'identifier.

\- Merci. »

Il vit son regard s'assombrir et le petit être se réveilla.

« Je peux vous le confier le temps d'aller préparer le biberon ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr », approuva Riza en tendant les bras.

Le bébé ouvrit de grands yeux rouges sur elle et elle ne put quitter son regard. Le docteur sortit et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Quel âge avait-il ? Elle lui donnait cinq mois peut-être.

Étonnement, il avait arrêté de pleurer une fois dans ses bras. Elle caressa sa petite tête blanche doucement.

« Coucou bonhomme ! On n'a pas vraiment été présentés tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il gardait ses yeux fixés sur elle avec un air surpris.

« Je suis Riza et je vais prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ta famille. Tu dois bien avoir de la famille, hein. »

Elle embrassa son front et David revint à ce moment. Il lui apporta le sac près du lit et lui donna le biberon.

« Et voilà. Il est bien calme, commenta-t-il alors qu'elle le nourrissait.

\- Il a arrêté de pleurer sitôt dans mes bras.

\- Il a besoin de chaleur humaine. »

Riza approuva et releva lentement la tête vers lui.

« Si nous ne lui trouvons pas de famille, pouvez-vous chercher une famille d'adoption ?

\- Oui, je peux, fit-il avec un air embarrassé.

\- Mais ? comprit Riza.

\- Les habitants d'Ishbal sont pauvres, Lieutenant. Même s'il fait partie du peuple d'Ishbal, je doute que nous trouvions une famille prête à l'adopter. De plus... nous croyons en beaucoup de choses, mais pas au hasard. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez trouvé cet enfant, mais s'il est tombé sur vous c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? murmura Riza, interdite.

\- Peut-être qu'Ishbala l'a mis sur votre chemin. »

Elle retint la remarque qui lui vint et ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête vers le bébé.

« Je ferai de mon mieux en tout cas, conclut le médecin avant de la laisser. »

Les yeux clos, détendu, le bébé tétait goulûment le biberon.

Elle n'avait pas envisagé une seconde la possibilité de le garder. Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Oui, ce petit bonhomme devait avoir de la famille quelque part.

Il rouvrit les yeux et pendant une seconde, elle revit ceux de sa mère, grands ouverts sur elle. Le soulagement et la surprise. Elle revoyait la balle ressortir, faisant gicler le sang sur son front. Morte. Elle était morte en une fraction de seconde. Parfois, Riza avait l'impression que c'était elle qui l'avait tuée.

Riza ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il n'avait plus sa maman, certainement plus son papa. Si jeune...

Elle sentit la boule dans sa gorge revenir et l'émotion la submergea. Il ne réalisait pas encore, mais il était tout seul. Seul au monde sans personne pour l'aimer et elle trouvait cela tellement triste et injuste.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le ventre du bébé. Il avait fini son lait à présent et l'observait sans comprendre. Elle l'assit délicatement en position verticale et massa son dos pour lui faire faire son rot. Elle essuya sa bouche avec son bavoir, hoquetant entre ses larmes et ramena le bébé dans ses bras.

Il n'était pas tout seul. Pas totalement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une famille ou mieux sa famille, elle veillerait sur lui.

On frappa à la porte et elle leva une main pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle arrêta son geste en voyant Roy rentrer. Il portait un sac qu'il posa à même le sol en l'apercevant.

La seconde suivante, elle se trouvait blottie dans ses bras. Le bébé se mit à gazouiller entre eux deux et elle sourit. Plus calme, elle posa son front contre son épaule et se laissa bercer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna finalement Roy dans un murmure.

Elle inspira profondément et commença son récit. Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'elle lui parlait des cris entendus qu'elle avait entendu avec Lys.

« Le sergent est partie et je... je voulais trouver un passage dans le mur... pour aller les aider... les cris étaient tout proches et j'ai levé la tête. Il y avait une femme sur le mur. Sa posture donnait l'impression qu'elle était en équilibre sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Quand elle m'a vue, elle a soulevé un paquet de ses bras et me l'a lancé... c'était lui », lâcha Riza dans un sanglot.

Il la sentait trembler dans ses bras et caressa son dos avec tendresse.

« Il y a eu un coup de feu. J'ai vu la balle transpercer son crâne. Puis le mur a explosé. Il n'y avait que des cadavres de l'autre côté. Tous Ishbals. J'étais seule alors j'ai attaché le bébé autour de mon ventre et... la suite vous la connaissez. »

Il avait immobilisé sa main lorsqu'elle avait parlé de la mort de sa mère. Délicatement, il releva sa tête, un doigt sous son menton.

« Nous lui trouverons une famille qui prendra soin de lui », promit-il.

Dans ses yeux, elle lisait la même détermination qu'elle avait vu des années plus tôt quand elle s'était engagée à ses côtés. Elle eut la force de sourire au milieu de ses larmes. Il embrassa son front et reprit doucement le bébé.

« Je vais m'en occuper pour ce soir. »

Elle opina et prit un mouchoir pour essuyer son visage. Le regard tendre qu'il lui lança la fit rougir.

Il déposa le bébé dans le berceau et sortit le temps d'aller chercher une bassine d'eau chaude. Elle l'observa pendant qu'il baignait le bébé. Ses gestes étaient maladroits et elle percevait sans mal toute la retenue et la douceur qu'il y mettait. Il habilla le nourrisson et le glissa dans ses bras. Elle l'accueillit contre elle avec plaisir. Assis contre son ventre, les yeux grands ouverts, il observait la chambre, mais surtout Roy.

« Les cheveux noirs doivent l'intriguer, émit Roy.

\- Ou alors c'est leur tendance naturelle à être toujours ébouriffés, taquina Riza.

\- Hey ! » protesta Roy.

Étonnement, cela fit rire le bébé et Riza suivit aussitôt. Une jeune femme entra à cet instant avec un plateau repas.

« Je vois que vous allez mieux, ça fait plaisir Lieutenant.

\- Puis-je faire réchauffer mon repas ? demanda Roy.

\- Oui, suivez-moi. »

Roy jeta un dernier regard à Riza et au bébé avant de sortir. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son assiette.

Roy reprit le bébé qu'il installa dans un petit transat en position mi-assise et lui donna un jouet du sac. C'était un petit hochet en bois avec plusieurs éléments accrochés dessus. Le nourrisson l'étudia aussitôt très sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils. Cela les fit sourire et Roy rapprocha la chaise du lit.

« Et alors, que s'est-il passé après que vous m'ayez retrouvée ? demanda Riza en prenant une première bouchée de purée.

\- Il a fallu s'occuper des blessés en priorité. Ce ne fut pas long. Soit les blessures étaient superficielles, soit nous retrouvions des morts. Nous avons séparé les membres des Combattants de la soit disant Justice et l'unité du Commandant Miles a passé la journée à creuser les tombes pour les Ishbals. Beaucoup les ont aidés. Les enterrements auront lieu demain dans la matinée. Il y a eu un survivant des Combattants et il n'a pas eu de mal à nous indiquer leur planque. C'est le dernier du groupe ou alors les autres ont pris la fuite. Ishbal est en train de comparer la liste de noms qu'on a trouvée et les cadavres. D'après le nombre, ça correspond.

\- Tant mieux », fit Riza.

Un gazouillement attira leur attention et le bébé leva bien haut le jouet pour leur montrer.

« Hé ! dit-il en le secouant. Hé !

\- Oui, c'est un jouet, répondit Roy en caressant sa tête. Un jouet.

\- Hé ! » répéta le petit bout.

Ils sourirent et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Riza ! s'écria une petite fille en entrant, suivie d'Ishbal.

\- Elisheba ! » s'exclama Riza.

Elle grimaça alors que la fillette sautait dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien cependant et la serra contre elle.

« Mais ! On dirait que t'es déguisée en momie ! » fit-elle en observant ses bandages.

Cela les fit rire. Ishbal s'agenouilla près du bébé sans un mot.

« Vous le connaissez ? » interrogea Riza avec appréhension.

La tension remonta dans la pièce.

« Il s'appelle Shay. C'est le fils d'Aaron et d'Elsa. »

Il y eut un silence.

« J'ai vu leurs corps ce matin avec les autres.

\- Ont-ils de la famille ? questionna la jeune femme avec espoir.

\- Non, répondit Ishbal. Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques mois, tous les deux. Elsa était déjà enceinte. »

\- Des amis proches ? » tenta Riza.

Ishbal se releva et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Shay, reprit-il d'une voix claire. Ça veut dire cadeau. »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je t'attends en bas Elisheba », déclara-t-il avant de sortir.

Riza avait les yeux écarquillés, perdus dans le vide. Cadeau ? C'était la signification de son prénom.

« C'est un joli prénom, fit Elisheba. Il est très rare. »

Elle s'avança vers le bébé et s'accroupit devant lui.

« Coucou Shay ! Moi c'est Elisheba. »

Le bébé releva la tête vers elle et tendit une petite main curieuse. La petite fille la prit et sourit.

« Alors, c'est ton bébé maintenant ? » demanda la fillette.

Riza revint à la réalité et nia.

« On va essayer de lui trouver une famille. Il mérite certainement mieux qu'une femme qui passe sa vie au travail », plaisanta-t-elle doucement.

Elle croisa le regard critique du Général. Il s'adoucit presque aussitôt et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Aucun doute qu'il sera très chanceux si tu le gardes », assura Roy en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Il avait abandonné le vouvoiement et lui souriait chaudement à présent. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et baissa les yeux vers les enfants.

« Nous allons y aller, murmura Roy. Je repasse demain matin. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il déposa un baiser sur son front et tendit la main à Elisheba.

« Au revoir Riza, au revoir Shay ! » salua la petite fille avec des signes de la main.

Riza se retrouva seule et un gazouillement la rappela à l'ordre. En fait, non, elle n'était pas toute seule.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Riza

**Titre : Une mission à Ishbal**

**Genre : Drame/Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Riza, Roy, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery...**

**Résumé : Au cours d'une mission mouvementée à Ishbal, Riza se retrouve avec la garde d'un bébé. Hasard de la vie ou coup du destin, cette mission ne la laissera définitivement pas indemne. **

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Hola ! Et voici le chapitre 4. Pour information, j'ai posté un OS Royai donc si ça vous intéresse, il s'appelle ****Les cours de yoga****. Bonne lecture à vous ! **

* * *

**Review : **

**titania 2002 : Merci pour ta review. Ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Riza**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux et demanda au docteur si elle pouvait aller aux enterrements. Il refusa catégoriquement et elle envia presque Roy lorsqu'il partit peu avant neuf heures. Heureusement, Shay, quand il ne dormait pas, occupait ses heures. Il semblait s'étonner de chaque objet qu'elle lui présentait et s'émerveillait en le faisant passer d'une main à l'autre. Le summum de son excitation vint quand elle dissimula son hochet sous un drap et l'en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard. Il poussa un petit cri de joie et frappa ses mains sur le sol. Riza recommença une nouvelle fois, obtenant le même résultat et elle rit avec le bébé.

Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés le soir venu. L'équipe vint les voir avant le dîner et ils arrivèrent au moment où Riza finissait de lui donner son biberon.

« Coucou ! fit-elle en le redressant contre elle. Ça en fait du monde tout d'un coup. »

Ils s'étonnèrent un peu de sa manière de parler, mais comprirent bien vite qu'elle s'adaptait au bébé.

« C'est l'équipe de Roy, l'homme aux cheveux tout ébouriffés, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Hey ! » protesta ce dernier en entrant.

Riza sourit d'un air taquin et Shay éclata de rire.

« Je crois qu'il a retenu, s'amusa Riza.

\- J'espère pas, grommela Roy, faisant rire ses subordonnés.

\- Comment s'est passé votre journée ? » interrogea la blonde.

Un silence suivit sa question et ce fut Havoc qui répondit de son air blasé habituel.

« Elle était longue et éprouvante. J'suis content qu'elle soit bientôt finie. »

Les autres approuvèrent et Riza compatit.

« Et vous Lieutenant ? demanda Fuery. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci. Heureusement que Shay était là pour égayer ma journée.

\- Shay ? reprit Falman.

\- Ishbal le connaît. C'est son prénom.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Breda qui avait retenu que chaque nom Ishbal avait une signification.

\- Cadeau », répondit Riza.

Shay gigota alors et se retourna contre elle. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la porta à la bouche.

« Je crois qu'il porte bien son prénom », déclara Falman avec un air mystérieux.

Riza croisa son regard et il lui sourit.

Les hommes ne restèrent pas longtemps. Ils ne voulaient pas louper le repas et seul Roy mangea avec elle. Il avait amené sa gamelle. Après ça, il montra à Riza comment baigner Shay, c'est-à-dire ce que le docteur lui avait appris deux jours auparavant. Le bébé en profita pour les éclabousser joyeusement et le bain fut très animé.

Roy aida Riza à se recoucher et borda le bébé avant de revenir vers la jeune femme. Il s'assit au bord du lit et elle frémit face à son regard tendre.

« Nous partons la semaine prochaine, informa-t-il doucement. Notre mission ici est finie, mais j'ai négocié pour que nous ayons le temps de nous occuper du bébé. »

Elle approuva et le remercia. Elle eut le droit à son baiser sur le front et il lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

« Bonne nuit, Roy », murmura Riza une fois la porte refermée.

Les jours suivants furent semblables à celui-ci et en fin de semaine, Riza fut soulagée de pouvoir sortir de la clinique. Elle boitait un peu à cause de sa jambe, mais rien de très handicapant. Il faudrait juste qu'elle se repose un peu. Shay, lui, était au mieux de sa forme. Il dormait bien et le reste du temps, gazouillait et riait. Dans les bras de Riza, il distribua des sourires à tout va lorsqu'ils entrèrent au QG.

« Bien trop souriant ce gosse, plaisanta Havoc. On risque de le garder. »

Cela fit rire le reste de l'équipe, excepté Riza et Roy. Ce dernier savait bien que s'ils ne trouvaient pas de famille, elle le garderait en effet. Le docteur David avait bien reçu les médecins de la ville pendant la semaine et certains avaient en effet reconnu le petit Shay, mais tous étaient catégoriques. Il n'avait pas de famille proche et ils ne connaissaient pas de familles prêtes à adopter.

Cependant, plus les jours passaient et plus Riza doutait. Elle s'attachait au bébé et avait l'impression d'être égoïste, mais des fois, elle se disait que s'ils ne trouvaient personne, ce ne serait pas dramatique. Après tout, elle pouvait s'occuper du bébé. D'autres fois, elle voulait croire les Ishbals et penser que c'était un signe. Qu'il n'était pas là par hasard.

Le reste du temps, elle s'en voulait de penser ça. Shay avait besoin d'une famille aimante et soudée. Il avait besoin d'attention et d'amour. Il avait besoin d'une maman, pas d'elle.

Son retour au QG ne passa pas inaperçu et chacun y alla de son petit mot pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle en fut touchée et Shay vit plus de personnes en une soirée qu'il n'en avait vues depuis sa naissance. Il avait ses grands yeux rouges ouverts sur tout et levait les bras pour attraper ce qui lui passait sous la main. Riza resta vigilante et le garda soit dans ses bras, soit dans son transat. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour qu'elle le laisse explorer comme dans la chambre de la clinique. Roy qui était assis de l'autre côté du bébé le surveillait également, plus ou moins consciemment. Ils eurent l'étrange impression d'être en repas de famille. L'ambiance était détendue, les hommes plaisantaient et avec Shay qui gazouillait, ce n'était pas dur à imaginer.

Lorsque Riza s'esquiva pour aller coucher le bébé, il fit coucou dans un geste imprécis de la main. Fuery lui répondit amusé.

Riza sourit et lui donna son bain. Elle le mit en pyjama et installa un couffin près de son lit.

« Et voilà. Maintenant, au dodo. »

Elle embrassa son crâne chevelu et caressa son ventre.

« Bonne nuit, Shay. J'arrive très vite. »

Elle plaça un drap fin par-dessus le couffin et tira les rideaux. Le bébé gazouillait quand elle referma la porte. Elle redescendit finir de manger et remonta rapidement. Roy était déjà en pyjama, allongé dans son lit avec un livre à la main. Elle avait placé le couffin entre leurs deux matelas.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le bébé.

\- Loin de là », rétorqua le brun.

Elle prit ses affaires et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Patiemment, elle refit ses pansements, assise sur son lit. Roy la guettait du regard et se leva lorsqu'elle essaya de bander son épaule. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit la bande de ses mains. Il enveloppa son épaule noircie délicatement et elle le remercia.

Il regagna son lit au moment où Breda entrait dans la chambre.

« Je prends juste le jeu de cartes, souffla le Sous-lieutenant. Vous voulez jouer ?

\- Non merci », répondit Riza, occupée à tresser ses cheveux.

Roy lui fit signe qu'il passait et Breda sortit en refermant la porte.

Le Général continua sa lecture, observant discrètement Riza par instant. Elle se coucha sur le flanc, tournée vers le bébé, et il la vit grimacer. Son corps la faisait toujours souffrir. Fidèle à elle-même, elle ne se plaignait pas.

Il percevait son souffle lent et régulier. Elle s'était endormie. Il reposa alors son livre et s'allongea à son tour. Blottie dans ses draps, elle paraissait détendue, apaisée. Pourtant, il l'avait bien vue dissimuler son arme sous son oreiller et il savait qu'elle se réveillerait au moindre signe d'alerte.

Il souleva le drap du bébé et le contempla en silence. Il avait son petit poing serré sur un lapin noir que Riza avait récupéré à la clinique. Son petit ventre se soulevait tranquillement et les petits spasmes qu'il voyait parfois lui indiquaient que Shay devait être en train de rêver.

Il sourit et remit le drap. Les mains derrière la tête, il se rallongea sur son matelas et fixa le plafond. Le Docteur avait examiné le bébé et selon lui, il avait entre six et sept mois, pourtant son développement actuel lui donnait plutôt cinq mois. Il était petit et pas bien gros pour un bébé de six mois. Un des docteurs de la ville qui suivait Shay avait confirmé son avis. Le nourrisson était en retard sur sa croissance et ça l'inquiétait. Selon lui, c'était dû aux conditions précaires de vie à Ishbal. Certains bébés y étaient plus sensibles que d'autres et Shay en faisait partie. À sa naissance, le Docteur pensait qu'il ne survivrait que quelques mois, mais le petit-être s'était battu jusque-là.

Les explications du Docteur David avait ému Roy et il n'avait pas eu le cœur d'en parler à Riza. Il devrait le faire cependant. Lui savait que le bébé ne pouvait pas rester ici. Les autres orphelinats le prendraient mais un enfant Ishbal ne serait malheureusement jamais adopté.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Roy prit longtemps avant de s'endormir. Il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit et crut rêver. Il voyait Riza assise dans son lit, le bébé dans les bras, un biberon à la main.

Il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vous ai réveillé, murmura Riza. Désolée. Shay avait faim et vu son âge, c'est bon signe, non ?

\- Pas de soucis », souffla Roy en se frottant les cheveux.

Il arrêta son geste en réalisant. Elle avait parlé de son âge. Le Docteur avait dû lui expliquer. Il retint un soupir et les observa.

Shay tétait goulûment, une main posée sur celle de Riza. Elle le regardait tendrement et sourit un peu plus en constatant qu'il s'était rendormi. Elle enleva le biberon et le redressa dans ses bras, le temps qu'il fasse son rot. Le bébé se rendormit aussitôt, cependant, elle le garda dans ses bras encore un peu.

Dans le silence de la nuit, ils entendaient les ronflements légers de leur équipe. La petite lampe allumée par Riza diffusait une lumière tamisée.

Il se sentait sombrer à nouveau quand elle l'interpella.

« Roy, susurra la jeune femme.

\- Oui ? répondit-il dans un murmure.

\- Je... je crois que je vais le garder. »

Il était bien réveillé cette fois-ci et s'assit.

« Le Docteur David m'a expliqué que...

\- Je sais, coupa Roy. Il me l'a dit aussi. »

Elle ne portait pas son masque habituel sur son visage et il pouvait lire toutes ses émotions, ses sentiments. La tristesse, l'injustice, un peu de colère aussi, mais il percevait le soulagement derrière cela. Le bébé s'agita et elle s'apaisa. Elle caressa doucement son crâne avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je ne serai plus aussi efficace au travail et... ça va nous ralentir dans notre mission », chuchota-t-elle.

Il balaya ses arguments d'un signe de la main.

« C'est pour lui que nous faisons tout ça quelque part. Nous nous battons pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire, que les conditions de vie soient améliorées.

\- Et il n'a rien demandé », rajouta Riza avec tristesse.

Elle baissa la tête vers le bébé toujours lové dans ses bras. Roy s'avança vers elle et s'agenouilla devant le matelas. Il intercepta sa main et y entrelaça leurs doigts sur le ventre du bébé.

« Oui, mais je suis sûr d'une chose au moins. Il a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. »

Il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et ils se mirent à briller à ces mots. Elle se perdit dans son regard intense jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de la brusquer, il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres douces se mouvaient sur les siennes et sa langue vint les taquiner. Il sentit sa main dans son cou, tendre et chaude. Il caressait la base de sa nuque. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un soupir d'aise et il en profita pour approfondir leur baiser. Il percevait son pouls rapide contre ses doigts. Il libéra sa main pour effleurer sa joue et elle vint glisser la sienne dans ses cheveux, l'attirant un peu plus près d'elle.

Un gazouillement les fit revenir à la réalité. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Il vit ses joues devenir rouge carmin et ne put retenir son sourire espiègle. Elle le fusilla du regard et le sien se fit tendre. Il posa une main sur sa joue et s'avança lentement, lui volant un autre baiser. Il lui avait laissé le temps de le repousser, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire d'ailleurs.

Les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rosies, il céda faiblement à la tentation et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Riza... » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, à défaut de pouvoir lui exprimer ses sentiments.

Elle frémit et d'une main, l'attira dans un nouveau baiser. Maintenant qu'ils avaient cédé, résister semblait vouer à l'échec et Shay les rappela à l'ordre une nouvelle fois. Il avait saisi le bout de la tresse de Riza et le portait à sa bouche dans son sommeil.

Les lèvres à présent gonflées, elle contemplait le bébé avec un regard tendre. Roy finit par le récupérer et l'installa dans son couffin. Il remit le drap par-dessus et releva la tête vers Riza. Elle s'était rallongée dans son lit et il eut le temps de la voir grimacer. Il caressa délicatement sa joue et elle rouvrit ses yeux rendus mordorés par la lumière ambiante.

« Je t'aiderai », assura-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle eut un sourire et il se coucha à son tour, éteignant la lumière.

Le lendemain matin, ils commencèrent à organiser leur départ. Riza prit le chemin de la clinique avec Shay. Elle avait appris par Ilana à nouer correctement son écharpe pour pouvoir porter le bébé contre elle. Elisheba l'accompagnait, un peu triste que Riza parte bientôt.

« Je reviendrai, assura la blonde alors qu'elles entraient dans la clinique.

\- Ah Lieutenant, Elisheba ! les accueillit le Docteur David. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Nous partons après-demain. Je venais vous remercier pour vos soins.

\- Mais c'est tout naturel, rétorqua le docteur. Et pour Shay, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Elle eut un sourire en songeant à sa décision.

« Je vais le garder. Je lui offrirai la meilleure vie possible. »

Le docteur opina.

« Je vais vous préparer ses papiers alors et vous faire transmettre les documents d'adoption.

\- Merci.

\- Merci à vous. Vous lui offrez la vie, c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Il a quémandé un autre biberon cette nuit d'ailleurs.

\- C'est très bien. Il a du retard à rattraper. Couvrez-le bien en arrivant à Central. Les températures sont plus froides qu'ici.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors, c'est ton bébé maintenant ? questionna Elisheba.

\- Oui, répondit Riza. Je vais m'en occuper.

\- Comme ma maman s'occupe de moi et d'Ethan ?

\- Oui. C'est ça. »

La fillette opina.

« Maman c'est ce qu'elle avait dit...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle a dit à papa que tu serais une bonne maman et qu'elle voulait que tu gardes le bébé. »

Riza sourit et acquiesça silencieusement.

« Je ferai de mon mieux en tout cas. »

Le docteur lui donna quelques conseils et elles reprirent le chemin du QG. Roy vint à leur rencontre avec un grand sourire. Depuis le matin, ils n'avaient fait que discuter préparatifs. D'ailleurs, Riza n'avait toujours pas annoncé la nouvelle à leur équipe. Un chien passait encore, mais adopter un bébé ? Elle-même doutait encore parfois. Puis, un coup d'œil sur le petit être dissipait ses angoisses. La promesse de Roy revenait à son esprit et son cœur s'apaisait.

La journée suivante, leur dernière journée sur Ishbal, elle la passa dans le quartier. Elle salua chacun et les remercia de leur accueil. Elle retournait au QG avec Shay quand Elisheba vint à sa rencontre.

« Riza ! Riza ! »

Elle arrêta sa course dans ses jambes.

« Mon papa t'attend à la caserne !

\- J'arrive », déclara la jeune femme en prenant sa main.

Elisheba paraissait particulièrement enthousiaste et la tira presque jusqu'au QG. En effet, un homme d'âge mûr était en train de discuter avec Ishbal sur le pas de la porte.

« Lieutenant, fit ce dernier. Jacob voudrait vous parler.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Entrons. »

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon désert à cette heure et le père d'Ethan et d'Elisheba sortit une petite boite dorée.

« C'est pour vous. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je voulais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma femme et de mon fils. »

Si Riza voulut refuser, elle retint sa réponse et ouvrit la boîte. Refuser serait un affront pour l'Ishbal. Elle avait appris beaucoup sur leurs coutumes durant ces quelques semaines.

La boîte contenait un collier fait dans un métal argenté et représentait une étoile à cinq branches. Elle la caressa délicatement et referma le couvercle.

« Merci. Ce sera un présent très précieux pour Shay. »

Jacob sourit enfin et se leva pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« Vous serez toujours bienvenue chez nous, Lieutenant. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage et de bonheur.

\- Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi. »

Elle caressa la tête d'Elisheba et sourit.

Ils croisèrent Roy en sortant et le Général le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

« Ilana passera vous voir avant votre départ demain. »

Riza opina et embrassa Elisheba. La petite fille lui fit au revoir de la main en s'éloignant.

Riza sentit une main se poser sur sa taille et se tourna vers Roy, debout à ses côtés. Il lui sourit.

« Merci », murmura Riza.

Le départ eut lieu tôt dans la matinée pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas trop de la chaleur en chemin.

Comme promis, Ilana arriva juste avant leur départ avec Ethan et Elisheba. Elles discutèrent pendant que les hommes terminaient de se préparer. Riza allait monter dans le camion quand Ishbal l'appela. Elle revint vers l'entrée du QG pour découvrir le groupe d'enfants dont il s'occupait souvent le soir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? interrogea la jeune femme.

\- On est venu te dire au revoir, déclara une petite fille.

\- Mais il est encore tôt. C'est très gentil à vous. »

Elle se pencha pour embrasser chaque enfant et rit en voyant certains encore à moitié endormis.

« Allez ! Retournez vous coucher. Je reviendrai certainement à Ishbal et on se reverra », assura la jeune femme.

Ils la saluèrent de la main aux côtés d'Ishbal alors qu'elle prenait place dans le camion. Près de Roy, Shay dormait dans son couffin à même le sol. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et observa les enfants par la fenêtre.

« Eh bien, fit Havoc. On s'en souviendra de cette mission. »

Tous approuvèrent tandis que Riza se penchait vers le bébé pour s'assurer qu'il était bien installé. En effet, ils se souviendraient encore longtemps de cette mission à Ishbal.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Grumman

**Titre : Une mission à Ishbal**

**Genre : Drame/Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Riza, Roy, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery...**

**Résumé : Au cours d'une mission mouvementée à Ishbal, Riza se retrouve avec la garde d'un bébé. Hasard de la vie ou coup du destin, cette mission ne la laissera définitivement pas indemne. **

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Coucou ! Enfin le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !**

* * *

**Review : **

**Justine28 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être un peu Hors caractère alors ça me rassure beaucoup. :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture en tout cas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Grumman**

* * *

À leur arrivée à Central, la vie reprit son cours. Riza reçut les papiers du Docteur David. Elle les compléta et les renvoya. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle devenait officiellement la maman de Shay.

Elle avait demandé trois semaines de congé au Général Mustang, le temps que le bébé et elle trouvent leur équilibre. Elle en avait profité pour réaménager sa chambre d'ami en chambre pour le nourrisson et acheter les affaires qui lui manquaient. Il avait fallu trouver une nourrice également et ce fut certainement la mission la plus compliquée. Heureusement, Roy l'aidait dans ses démarches. Même si lui travaillait, elle recevait ses coups de fils de temps en temps, ou ses visites le soir.

Souvent, il prenait la relève et s'occupait du bébé. Cela permettait à Riza d'avoir un peu de temps pour elle. De prendre un bain, d'aller promener Hayate tranquillement ou encore de sortir avec Rebecca et Maria.

De son côté, Riza ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer certains soirs au QG. Son équipe avait beaucoup de paperasse en retard et elle venait les aider quelques heures. La première fois, le Général lui était tombé dessus avec un air franchement mécontent, mais Shay avait su l'adoucir. Et puis, il fallait dire que l'équipe adorait le bébé et qu'ils étaient toujours ravis lorsque Riza poussait la porte du bureau avec le nourrisson.

Elle le laissait dans son petit transat avec son hochet et se mettait paisiblement au travail. Parfois, elle s'installait sur le sol et jouait discrètement avec le bébé pour ne pas déranger les autres.

Les trois semaines passèrent rapidement et le cœur lourd, Riza revint au QG. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant de mal à revenir de vacances. Elle retrouva son masque habituel et avec la paperasse disparut. Enfin.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur retour d'Ishbal. Puis deux. Shay grandissait et il faisait bel et bien ses huit mois et demi. Il marchait à présent à quatre pattes dès que Riza le posait au sol. Loin d'être farouche et même très sociable, il désignait du doigt chaque personne qu'ils croisaient lors de leurs balades. Il avait quand même ses préférés, à savoir Riza bien sûr, Lily sa nourrice, Roy sa seconde nourrice attitrée et Black Hayate. Ses gazouillements devenaient plus précis et les « ma ma ma » se multipliaient. Il avait bien compris que c'était la façon d'appeler Riza et adorait lui tendre les bras pour qu'elle le porte. Moins présente avec la reprise du travail, Riza faisait de son mieux pour être là pour son bébé. Ainsi, un lundi, elle demanda au Général de lui accorder quelques heures dans la matinée le vendredi suivant.

« J'ai rendez-vous chez le pédiatre avec Shay. Ce ne sera pas long.

\- Voulez-vous que je vienne ? questionna Roy.

\- Non », assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Depuis qu'elle s'occupait de Shay, elle était plus douce et son masque se fissurait plus souvent lorsqu'elle était entourée de l'équipe. En mission ou en présence d'autres militaires, elle retrouvait tout son sérieux, mais dans leur intimité, elle était plus humaine.

« Bien. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. »

Le vendredi suivant, elle arriva au travail à huit heures, avant tout le monde donc, avec Shay. Le bébé qui reconnaissait cet endroit fut joyeux et sautilla dans les bras de Riza.

« Doucement, petit bonhomme. Tu m'as l'air bien en forme ce matin », s'amusa la jeune femme.

Elle le déposa à même le sol et ferma la porte du bureau. Shay commença à jouer avec une petite balle tandis que Riza le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'aventure vers la porte, tout du moins, avant que ses collègues n'arrivent.

Ce fut Roy qui arriva le premier.

« Coucou toi ! fit-il en s'accroupissant vers le bébé.

\- Woy ! Woy ! » s'exclama le bébé en marchant à quatre pattes vers lui.

Il prit appuie sur ses genoux pour tenir sur ses petites jambes et leva une main vers son visage.

« Méfiez-vous Général, il est particulièrement en forme ce matin.

\- Tant mieux. Il a encore grandi bon sang.

\- Oui, ses cheveux ont beaucoup poussé aussi. »

Ils arrivaient en effet sur sa nuque et remontaient en petites boucles blanches. Riza vint les rejoindre et ils commencèrent à jouer avec Shay. Riza raconta ses différents progrès à son supérieur et ils étaient tous deux assis par terre autour du bébé quand le reste de l'équipe arriva.

Shay fut véritablement entouré et semblait bien s'amuser avec tout ce petit monde. Riza les remit cependant au travail et vers dix heures, elle récupéra ses affaires.

« Je ne serai pas longue, travaillez bien », fit-il alors que Shay leur faisait coucou de la main.

Le Général soupira. L'ambiance était tellement détendue quand le bébé était là. Compléter des dossiers devenait presque supportable.

Depuis leur retour à Central et malgré les nombreuses visites de Roy chez Riza, ils ne s'étaient strictement rien passés entre eux, comme si leurs baisers n'avaient jamais existé. À chaque fois, ils étaient entièrement concentrés sur Shay et le brun était même resté certaines nuits pour permettre à Riza de dormir sans être réveillé quand le bébé ne faisait pas ses nuits. Heureusement, cela restait rare. La plupart du temps, le nourrisson dormait très bien.

Parfois, Roy l'enviait. Il rentrait chez lui et se retrouvait seul. Quand il allait chez elle, il y avait toujours de l'ambiance, du mouvement. Entre Black Hayate et Shay, Riza n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer et elle s'épanouissait beaucoup dans son rôle de maman. Roy le voyait et ça lui serrait le ventre à chaque fois. Il y avait une envie, une envie nouvelle qui venait balayer toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigées. Lui aussi voulait pleinement partager cette intimité. Il voulait s'occuper de Shay comme Riza. Sortir Black Hayate le soir. Se coucher près de la jeune femme la nuit. Il voulait partager leur vie. En la voyant dans un contexte si détendu, il avait du mal à résister. Son sourire le faisait fondre, surtout qu'elle ne le repoussait pas loin de là. Elle l'incluait dès qu'il le voulait dans leurs activités.

C'est ainsi qu'un dimanche matin, il s'était retrouvé chez elle. Elle l'avait prévenu que de la famille venait manger le midi et lui avait proposé de venir également. Il était arrivé plus tôt pour l'aider à préparer. Shay gambadait joyeusement dans tout l'appartement tandis que Riza cuisinait. Roy mettait la table, ou plutôt courait après le bébé pour l'empêcher de prendre tel ou tel objet, alors que Black Hayate trottinait derrière lui en poussant des petits couinements de joie.

Finalement, Roy mit la table d'une main, le bébé dans les bras. Il l'observait faire avec de grands yeux et sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit. Le chien se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte et attendit.

« Roy, pouvez-vous y aller ? » demanda Riza qui avait les mains prises.

Chez elle, ils avaient décidé de laisser tomber les grades.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Le bébé sur la hanche, il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à une vieille femme qu'il connaissait bien.

« Généra... ! »

Il se tut face à son clin d'œil et le Généralissime Grumman, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, entra.

« Grand-père ! protesta Riza. Tu étais obligé pour le déguisement ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois embêtée si on sait que le Führer vient chez toi, ma chérie », répondit le vieil homme.

Elle retint un soupir et posa le plat sur la table. Elle vint l'embrasser tandis que Mustang restait pétrifié.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il s'agissait de... du Führer.

\- Allons Roy, vous connaissez toute ma famille. Qui d'autre cela aurait pu être ?

\- Vous perdez en perspicacité mon cher Mustang, taquina Grumman avant de prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, mon petit Shay ! »

Le Généralissime se mit à parler au bébé de la manière la plus enfantine possible ce qui permit à Roy de retrouver une contenance. Riza lui fit un clin d'œil en lui montrant son grand-père et le bébé et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, mais jamais il ne serait venu s'il avait su et il n'aurait ainsi jamais pu voir cette scène. Grumman était complément fou du bébé et celui-ci le lui rendait bien, éclatant de rire à intervalles réguliers.

« Bon, passons à table avant que ça ne refroidisse », déclara Riza.

Shay fut installé à côté de son grand-père et Roy se retrouva près de Riza.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait une partie d'échec, Général, déplora Grumman.

\- En effet. Pourtant nous nous voyons beaucoup plus qu'avant.

\- Et moi qui attendais l'âge de la retraite pour m'occuper de mes arrières petits-enfants, se plaignit le Généralissime. Je suis encore obligé de travailler...

\- Il ne tient qu'à vous d'arrêter, fit remarquer Roy en se servant.

\- C'est vrai, reprit le vieil homme. J'attends toujours mes arrière-petits-enfants cependant. Un enfant tout seul, c'est bien triste tout de même, ajouta-t-il tandis que Riza manquait de s'étouffer avec sa salade.

\- Grand-père ! protesta la jeune femme en retrouvant son souffle.

\- Mais regarde-le ! fit Grumman. Tout seul et si malheureux. »

Il prit un air implorant en désignant Shay qui jouait avec son hochet.

« Ta ! Ta ! » fit le bébé en tendant le jouet à son arrière-grand-père.

Riza soupira alors que Roy retenait difficilement un sourire. Cependant, il reconnaissait cette lueur dans les yeux de Grumman. Le vieil homme avait un plan et cela l'inquiéta.

Shay recommença à gazouiller, s'attirant un regard adorateur de la part de Grumman.

« Vous voyez, il est d'accord, interpréta le Généralissime.

\- S'occuper d'un bébé me demande déjà suffisamment de temps, répliqua Riza.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en veux pas d'autres ! s'insurgea Grumman.

\- Là n'est pas la question », répondit la jeune femme en lui servant à nouveau de la salade.

Le vieil homme fit la moue et Roy se garda bien d'intervenir.

Il remarqua cependant son air conspirateur lorsqu'il releva la tête. Grumman l'observa, puis Riza, l'observa à nouveau et revint à sa petite-fille.

« J'ai compris, souffla Grumman. Vous êtes trop sages...

\- Pardon ? » questionna le brun qui sentait le plan foireux arriver.

Grumman parut soudain incroyablement triste et eut un geste désespéré.

« J'ai compris ! répéta-t-il plus fort. Il faut absolument que j'abolisse cette loi pour que vous m'en fassiez d'autres ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Grand-père ! » protesta Riza, les joues rougies alors que Roy manquait à son tour de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

Shay éclata alors de rire et applaudit. Riza et Roy ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder et rougirent de concert.

Heureusement, Grumman semblait être partie dans une tirade mélodramatique et ne leur prêtait plus attention, trop accaparé par son rôle. Shay le suivait, un peu surpris, et applaudit une nouvelle fois à la fin.

Riza soupira et s'excusa d'un regard auprès de son supérieur.

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, ils sortirent se promener pour profiter du beau soleil dominical et tandis que Riza marchait devant avec Shay dans ses bras et Black Hayate sur les talons, Grumman et Mustang s'étaient naturellement retrouvés à l'arrière.

« Riza me parle beaucoup de votre implication avec ce bébé, lança Grumman tout de go.

\- Je lui ai dit que je l'aiderai », répondit le brun.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire fripon.

« Pour peu, ça me ferait presque penser à ses hommes qui mettent enceintes des jeunes filles et ne veulent pas assumer entièrement. »

Roy fronça les sourcils.

« Rassurez-vous Général, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous êtes tout à fait honnête avec ma petite-fille. Votre dévouement est tout à votre honneur. »

Mustang ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à dire à cela.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un parc et Riza leur fit un signe de la main au loin pour leur indiquer le chemin qu'elle prenait. Grumman lui retourna distraitement.

« Des fois, je me demande si vous faites ça pour passer plus de temps avec Shay ou plus de temps avec Riza. »

Roy retint un soupir. Il n'échapperait pas à la discussion apparemment.

« Et si c'était les deux ? », intervint l'alchimiste de flammes en s'arrêtant sur le sentier.

Pour une fois, il avait été plutôt direct. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier pourtant. Grumman avait le pouvoir de lui enlever les seuls personnes auxquelles il tenait et même s'il lui faisait confiance, il s'agissait de sa petite-fille tout de même.

Grumman sembla positivement ravi de sa réponse et décida de jouer franc jeu également.

« Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure. À vrai dire, je pensais que vous alliez venir me voir plus tôt. Que vous me demanderiez de changer cette loi obsolète, il faut l'avouer. »

Roy ouvrit de grands yeux, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Vous seriez prêts à faire ça ?

\- Allons, cette loi date de plus de dix ans. Elle a été mise en place après une affaire de viols au sein de l'armée. Je ne sais pas si elle a vraiment été efficace à ce niveau-là, mais une modification s'impose de toute façon. »

Grumman resta pensif un moment alors que Roy se perdait dans ses réflexions.

« Je soupçonne Bradley de l'avoir conservée pour mieux vous garder sous sa coupe... murmura Grumman en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- C'est fort probable, en effet », soupira Mustang avant de lever les yeux vers Riza.

Elle était debout à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, une balle à la main et s'amusait avec Black Hayate. De là où ils étaient le vent leur portait l'écho des rires du bébé.

« Je pensais aussi que vous aviez cédé. Quand j'ai su que vous seriez là ce midi, j'ai pensé que vous alliez m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce n'est pas le cas ? rétorqua Mustang, les mains dans les poches.

\- Toute cette tension dans l'air. Elle est presque palpable », frémit Grumman alors que le brun se renfrognait.

Ils observèrent la scène un peu plus loin et le vieil homme accéléra le pas.

« Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire à présent, sourit-il. Ce sera à vous de faire le reste », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Roy grommela en pensant que décidément, Grumman était un obsédé.

Cependant, il devrait une nouvelle fois lui faire confiance.

L'attente ne fut pas longue et un beau matin de mai, une rumeur courut dans le QG. Chacun alla personnellement vérifier et Roy dut être un des premiers.

Son sourire atteignait presque ses oreilles quand il entra dans son bureau. Riza ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Il lui avait proposé de passer à 80% pour lui permettre de profiter de Shay un peu plus et elle avait accepté.

Il fut intenable une bonne partie de la journée. L'avantage fut que ses dossiers avancèrent vite. À cinq heures, il avait fini et maudit la réunion impromptue qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Deux heures plus tard, il ressortait de là sur les rotules. Il retourna à son bureau et fut surpris d'entendre les rires de son équipe. Que faisait-il toujours ici ?

Il entra et s'arrêta net en apercevant Riza sur le canapé entourée de ses collègues.

« Lieutenant ? » interrogea Roy, surpris.

Elle paraissait enthousiaste et joyeuse.

« Roy ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Le prénom lui avait échappé et elle ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

« Il faut que vous voyiez cela ! » ajouta la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Elle posa Shay sur le sol et s'accroupit derrière lui.

« Tu vas voir Roy, mon amour. Allez Shay », l'encouragea-t-elle.

Le petit leva ses grands yeux rouges sur le militaire et tendit les bras dans sa direction. Comprenant, Roy s'agenouilla et tendit les siens en l'appelant.

« Shay ? Viens me voir. Viens me voir petit bonhomme. »

En gazouillant, le bébé quitta les bras de sa maman et tituba maladroitement jusqu'à Roy. Ce dernier le rattrapa sur son dernier pas et le souleva dans ses bras en riant.

« Shay ! Félicitations ! Ce que tu grandis vite !

\- Il a plus d'un an maintenant », émit Riza, ravie.

Le bébé éclata de rire bien sûr et gigota dans tous les sens.

« Nous devrions y aller, déclara alors Roy en récupérant la veste du nourrisson. Il est déjà tard.

\- Dix-neuf heures ! s'exclama Havoc surpris. Ma copine va me tuer. »

Il disparut dans la seconde tandis que Riza rangeait les jouets du bébé. Roy ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et elle avait une étrange impression. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Les membres de l'équipe lui avaient lancé de drôles de regards quand elle était arrivée, mais toute à sa joie de leur montrer les exploits de son fils, elle n'avait pas fait attention.

Ils sortirent du QG alors que le soleil amorçait sa descente. Un vent frais souffla et Riza retint les pans de sa jupe en frissonnant. Il avait fait tellement beau dans la journée qu'elle avait mis une longue jupe d'un joli rose pâle et un chemisier blanc à manches courtes.

Elle sentit une veste se poser sur ses épaules et remercia son supérieur d'un regard.

« Alors ? fit-elle une fois les grilles du QG dépassées. Qu'est-ce qui met tout le monde dans cet état ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Roy en chatouillant Shay.

\- Nous savons tous deux qui est la copine d'Havoc. »

Roy ne répondit pas. Riza était amie avec Rebecca et elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à faire la déduction qui s'imposait. Lui l'avait deviné rapidement au comportement de Riza. Ils en avaient parlé entre eux, à mots couverts, et avaient décidé sans hésitation de garder ça pour eux.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'en parle jamais et ce soir, il n'a pas hésité à la mentionner, continua la jeune femme. J'ai aussi croisé mon grand-père dans les couloirs et il avait l'air particulièrement fier, comme s'il avait réussi un très bon coup.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, Lieutenant », fit Roy en se tournant vers elle.

Il se tut quelques secondes pour garder le suspense et ne put retenir plus longtemps son sourire comblé.

« Roy ? » interrogea Riza, surprise.

Elle jeta un œil autour d'eux. Le Général qui lui souriait aussi ouvertement, ça pouvait être mal interprété.

« Cinq ans, reprit Roy. Il faut avoir cinq ans d'ancienneté dans l'armée pour ne plus être concerné par cette loi. »

Riza écarquilla les yeux, pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

« Que dis-tu ? » souffla-t-elle, oubliant le vouvoiement.

Son regard s'était embué et il la sentait fébrile.

« Tu as bien entendu. Ton grand-père a tenu parole. »

Il fit un pas vers elle et elle dut lever la tête pour continuer de le regarder dans les yeux. Il leva une main jusqu'à sa joue et la caressa délicatement.

« Alors... bégaya Riza, en pleine réalisation.

\- Alors je ne te laisserai plus repartir », enchaîna Roy avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser fut passionné et exigeant. Riza se mit sur la pointe des pieds et enserra son cou d'un bras. De l'autre, elle soutenait Shay contre eux. Roy avait passé un bras dans son dos et la portait presque contre lui.

Elle avait le visage cramoisi quand il la libéra et ils constatèrent qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçus au milieu de la rue.

« Désolée, marmonna Roy avant de se faire couper par un nouveau baiser, plus court.

\- Ne t'excuse jamais de m'embrasser », souffla Riza contre ses lèvres.

Ils se sourirent et elle entrelaça leurs doigts. Il la suivit sans discuter tandis qu'elle le menait chez elle.

* * *

**Épilogue :**

* * *

« Maman ! s'écria le petit garçon en courant vers elle.

\- Shay ! »

Elle le rattrapa habilement et l'embrassa.

« Comment c'était l'école ? questionna la blonde.

\- Trop bien ! J'ai peint et j'ai... dessiné... et... »

Shay se lança dans une énumération qui fit sourire Riza. Du haut de ses trois ans, le petit bonhomme avait bien grandi et il venait d'entrer à l'école.

Ils prirent le chemin du QG comme tous les soirs. Riza allait chercher Shay quand elle le pouvait et le ramenait au bureau jusqu'à la débauche.

« Coucou ! fit Shay en rentrant, tenant la main de sa maman.

\- Salut petit gars », l'accueillit Havoc avec un sourire amusé.

Shay fonça vers lui et le blond le réceptionna. Puis il fit le tour de tous les bureaux et Riza l'installa sur une petite table pour son goûter.

Il mangea tranquillement tandis qu'elle se remettait au travail. Elle porta négligemment une main sur son ventre arrondi avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers.

Le Général revint de réunion une demi-heure plus tard et Shay sauta dans ses bras en l'apercevant.

« Papa ! s'écria le petit garçon en riant.

\- Coucou mon bonhomme, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui ! J'ai fait plein de choses ! » s'exclama Shay en insistant sur le plein.

Comme avec Riza, il entreprit de raconter en détails toute sa journée et la jeune femme lui lança un sourire narquois, celui qui voulait dire « tu n'avais qu'à ne pas poser la question ». Roy lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule.

Sans se soucier des autres, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue rosie.

« Et toi, ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée ? taquina Roy.

\- Roy ! protesta-t-elle vainement alors que Shay faisait une moue de dégoût.

\- Encore ! » se plaignit le petit garçon.

Ses parents ne purent s'empêcher de rire, vite rejoints par le reste de l'équipe.

Inutile de préciser qu'ils ne furent pas très efficaces dans leur travail après ça et Riza capitula assez vite. La famille Mustang fut la première à quitter les lieux et en les voyant par la fenêtre de son bureau, Grumman se dit qu'il attendrait encore quelques années avant de prendre sa retraite. Après tout, Mustang avait bien le droit d'en profiter. Il deviendrait Führer bien assez tôt de toute façon.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Elle est assez tragique par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour ma prochaine fanfiction, j'ai choisi de m'inspirer de** _**Weekend en famille **_**de Frip-Ouille. Elle s'appelle Week-end d'anniversaire et je viens de poster le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **


End file.
